The disclosure relates generally to a passive optical network (PON) system and more particularly to providing a subscriber or customer with access to a passive optical network (PON) via fiber to a dwelling or home, in an office or in another location.
High definition video distribution and high speed internet data access have been driving the bandwidth demand of internet subscribers inside homes, office and other premises over the past years. Twisted pair and other copper based access technology have difficulty meeting the bandwidth requirement for a good quality of services. In contrast, optical fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), fiber-to-the-business or building (FTTB), fiber to the node (FTTN), fiber to the curb or cabinet (FTTC), and fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) systems, for example, provide a sustainable optical fiber-based solution to deliver high speed, high bandwidth services for data, voice, and video access. Today, many broadband access solutions are enabled by such FTTH/FTTB/FTTN/FTTC/FTTP, also known here as FTTX solutions, all over the world.
In today's FTTX deployments, a critical step is to physically access the building or premises of the subscribers, such as individual houses, apartments or multi-dwelling units (MDUs). Such physical access includes, but is not limited to, a technician entering the subscriber's premises, drilling holes through building walls, installing and commissioning the fibers and hardware inside the premises, and so forth. The terms “building” and “premise” are used interchangeable in this disclosure to connote a building having end-user devices on a Passive Optical Network (PON) for single family unit (SFU), multiple-family (MFU) or other service delivery of voice, data, video, etc, services.
Without such physical access, the installers cannot deploy or maintain the physical infrastructure and enable the service subscription. The need for physical access to the installation premises can be a major impediment due to the fact that such physical access may involve multiple site access authorizations (from apartment owners, building owners, etc.). It also requires more labor and is more costly for the service provider to physically install the infrastructure, and results in inconvenience and disturbance to the daily life of the subscribers. As a result, such physical access to the premises can lead to a higher cost of deployment, less customer satisfaction, a slower deployment process, and the like. In some cases, gaining access can be the primary concern that inhibits the whole service deployment.
What is needed is a better way to improve the distribution and installation of high-speed communications to consumers in a variety of homes, businesses and premises.